The Diary of Evil
by roze
Summary: My name is Tristis Riddle, daughter of Voldie, fiance to Draco Malfoy, and Harry Potter's half-sis. Can life get any worse?
1. I'm trapped!

A new idea, a new diary, a new person, a whole new set of stupid ideas. (What?) Never mind. This idea kind of popped up in my head while I was watching a play of Midsummer's Night Dream. Don't worry; it's got nothing to do with Shakespeare. I don't know why or how it came to me, it just did. Please r+r, you have a right to be heard! Stop being your silent self, be HEARD!  
  
Disclaimer: This fic has been created solely for entertainment purposes. I, roze, take full credit for all improvements in your life commencing as of your reading of this fic and continuing for a reasonable period of time thereafter or until hell freezes over, whichever is longer. I, roze, accept no blame for any trouble you might get into because of same, including but not limited to: grounding, detention, expulsion from school, disfiguring hunting accidents, and the death penalty. You have now been duly warned. Enjoy!  
  
r+r, PLEASE, roze x  
  
The Diary of Evil  
  
~ Girls' Dormitory ~  
  
My life is a complete disaster. 6 years ago, I was Jasmine Charles. I was living in a medium sized house in the middle of Devon, England. I had a dog- called Jack, and my parents were Jane and John Charles. I was living a remotely normal life, I was free. Until I came here, and found out the truth.  
  
Now, my life consists of disasters, after more disasters, after even more disasters. Now, I am Tristis Atratus Riddle. Known to the few friend's I have got as, Evil. I am now staying in Hogwarts, but soon, I'll be staying in Malfoy Manor II. I have an owl called Dark angel, and my parents are Tom Marvolo Riddle, and Lily Gillian Evans. I am living a disastrous life, and I was engaged before I was born. Yes, I am betrothed. To who? To Mr. I-am- so-fantastic, Draco Natrix Malfoy. Great. Yes, he is absolutely gorgeous, but he can be a bloody prat if he wants to be. Which is most of the time. My mum is dead, my half-brother is Harry Potter, and I am the heir of Slytherin. But guess what? I'm a Ravenclaw, which, to be frank, is idiotic.  
  
But, like my friend Mandy said, life sucks naturally. But I'm positive it doesn't suck as much as this.  
  
"Tristis, get up, you'll be late for breakfast again." Stuff breakfast. My life is ruined, even if I am 16.  
  
"This is our last year here, so get your ass in gear." Lisa began shaking me.  
  
"Alright, alright. I'm going to be married in 2 months time, aren't I allowed to get depressed at sometime or other?"  
  
"Um, no. GET UP YOU TWAT!" she screeched  
  
"Ow. Calm down, woman."  
  
~ Dining Hall ~  
  
Here comes the Dreaded Evil, Draco Malfoy.  
  
"So how's my wife-to-be feeling this morning?"  
  
"Fine." I snapped.  
  
"I hope you don't act like that once we are married-"  
  
"Does it matter if I do?" I cut in.  
  
"Yes it does. Anyway, let your fiancé help you get better." He placed a quick kiss on my lips before leaving.  
  
You should really see the girls when he passes them. I mean, they drop to the floor like dead flies as soon as he passes them. How sad is that?  
  
It's pretty funny. But you're probably thinking to yourself, shouldn't Tristis be over the moon about marrying a drop dead gorgeous man? Well, for the last 6 years, neither Draco, nor me were allowed to have boy/girlfriends. Which completely sucked. Now, I'm getting married to someone who gets on my nerves frequently. If I don't marry Draco, my dad'll kill me. I mean, kill me. Not 'yell at you forever' type kill me. 'Sudden death' type kill me.  
  
Or live in a nunnery.  
  
I'd rather die. Running away would be the best choice, but dad'll find me in the end. Most likely Draco's father.  
  
See, I have no choice, and it's not fair.  
  
I think I might just be hysterical. Just.  
This chapter is just to introduce Tristis, but the rest of the story will be much, much, much more funny. I promise. Please r+r, is my vague idea a good one? Or is it totally, and utterly rubbish? Review, and tell me. roze x 


	2. Harry, you stupid, stupid boy

Aw, I've got 2 reviews! Thanx Kitera-Matar and Lydia, you've inspired me to write more! Thank you, soooooooo much!  
  
Disclaimer: This fic has been created solely for entertainment purposes. I, roze, take full credit for all improvements in your life commencing as of your reading of this fic and continuing for a reasonable period of time thereafter or until hell freezes over, whichever is longer. I, roze, accept no blame for any trouble you might get into because of same, including but not limited to: grounding, detention, expulsion from school, disfiguring hunting accidents, and the death penalty. You have now been duly warned. Enjoy!  
  
r+r, PLEASE, roze x  
  
The Diary Of Evil  
  
~ Still in the Dining Hall ~  
  
Why can't I have a normal life, like, Cho Chang? Cho Chang has just walked in with her new victim, sorry, boyfriend. Who is the poor sod now?  
  
Black hair, glasses, and scruffy black hair I might add . . .  
  
HARRY?!?! My brother is going out with the walking, talking jam tart? Oh my god. Where is Draco when you need him? I really need someone to be really nasty to him right now. Stupid boy.  
  
~ Reality still sinking in ~  
  
Are his glasses still in good condition? I mean, has Draco put some blurring charm on them or something? Maybe he's fallen down the stairs? Or caught some rare disease that makes you fall in love with stupid two-faced tarts? (A/N I have nothing against Cho Chang, I like her, but Tristis doesn't. Duh.)  
  
"Evil, isn't that Harry and Chopstick legs?" asked Mandy.  
  
I felt my pancake rise up my throat. "Uh, I feel sick. I'm going to see Draco." I mumbled and ran pass Harry. Giving him a death glare of course.  
  
He looked like the cat that got the cream with a dazing potion in. I saw him eating, with his fork of toast missing his mouth every time. Ron and Hermione looked disgusted. I don't blame them, I feel exactly the same.  
  
~ Collapsed on a chair 'trying' to do homework ~  
  
I just can't concentrate. How am I supposed to know what the bone marrow of a Tri-dresa does?  
  
Why does Harry have to embarrass himself and me? Pansy Parkinson isn't going to let this opportunity to get me angry slip. She's hated me ever since she found out that Draco and me were engaged.  
  
Another downside of course.  
  
~ Incredibly annoyed ~  
  
Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid boy.  
  
~ Trying to create a plan ~  
  
Maybe if I erase everyone's minds and switch them back to before Harry and Cho said yes, I'll be able to walk down the school corridors without being embarrassed. Too far-fetched.  
  
Maybe if I jinx Harry into thinking that Cho is Pansy, then he'll leave her. Yes! I am the biggest Criminal mastermind this school has ever seen.  
  
~ 2 seconds later ~  
  
Except for my dad, that is.  
  
~ 5 minutes later ~  
  
Who am I kidding? No one is going to fall for that! Not Harry that's for sure. I know. What if I . . .  
  
Yes, most cunning, of you Tristis Atratus. This will definitely stop Cho and Harry's relationship. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha.  
  
Evil by nickname, evil by nature. Hogwarts, you'd better watch it, Tristis is on a roll!  
  
*Please review, please! If you do, I'll tell you what her plan is. Will it work? Review and find out on: The Diary Of Evil! roze x 


	3. Why? Why? Why Why me?

Thanks for the reviews! I'll mention you at the bottom of the page, thank you soooooooooooooooooo much.  
  
Disclaimer: This fic has been created solely for entertainment purposes. I, roze, take full credit for all improvements in your life commencing as of your reading of this fic and continuing for a reasonable period of time thereafter or until hell freezes over, whichever is longer. I, roze, accept no blame for any trouble you might get into because of same, including but not limited to: grounding, detention, expulsion from school, disfiguring hunting accidents, and the death penalty. You have now been duly warned. Enjoy!  
  
r+r, PLEASE, roze x  
  
The Diary Of Evil  
  
~ Searching for Sam Nott ~  
  
Where is he? I've looked everywhere for him.  
  
~ 30 minutes later ~  
  
Still searching for that stupid boy. How am I supposed to make this plan work, if I can't find him?  
  
God, I am sooooooo stupid. The Gryffindor Quidditch team are practising for the match against Slytherin. Sam goes out with Parvarti, and she's always with Lavender who is Ron's girlfriend! Ron's the Gryffindor Keeper, so he's out on the Quidditch fields.  
  
~ On the Quidditch fields ~  
  
At last.  
  
"Sam!" He turned to look at me.  
  
"Hey, you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine, could you do me a favour, pleeeeeeease?" I gave him my best puppy dog face.  
  
"It depends. I'm not swimming in the lake in search of your dopey friend, Lisa, neither am I throwing peanut butter at Snape, to distract him. I got a detention for that!"  
  
"I know, I'm sorry. I really am, could you, y'know. Spread a rumour for me?"  
  
"Oh, I see. It's about Harry isn't it?" I nodded.  
  
"Sure. What's the rumour?"  
  
"Cho is cheating on him. Seeing someone else."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Um, what about, I know! Tom Watson, the Slytherin who's in her year!"  
  
"They're partners in Herbology too."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I am Sam Nott, the gossip columnist."  
  
"You're the best."  
  
"I know." I hugged him, earning an angry glare from Parvarti, and ran off.  
  
Operation Chopsticks and Scar-head, has just begun. Wahoo!  
  
~ The Library ~  
  
I can't find anything on the bone marrow of the Tri-dresa. And they call this a library. Huh, some library.  
  
"Hey, Darling!" yelled a familiar voice.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Dumbledore wants to see us."  
  
"Coming." I gathered all my things, and followed Draco.  
  
~ Outside Dumbledore's Office ~  
  
"Come in."  
  
Draco and me walked in, and sat down in two of the squishy armchairs in his office.  
  
"Now, it has come to my attention that both of you are engaged under your fathers wishes. This, of course could not be helped. But, to help you get used to each other's company, I have a little 'flat' for you two to share. It has only one bedroom, with an en-suite bathroom. Follow me, and I'll give you a little tour."  
  
Dumbledore stood up and walked ahead of Draco and me. We followed in silence.  
  
I, have to share, a room with I'm - a - smarmy - git, for the rest of the year? Oh, my, god. I think I'm going to hyperventilate.  
  
"Here it is, your home for the rest of the year. This is the Sitting Room (It's huge! There are Roman statues either side of the doors!) And this is the Study, with many books (I hope there are books on Tri-Dresa's). This is your bedroom (Wow, it is one BIG bedroom, but there's only one King-size bed. Oh god). This is your own en-suite bathroom. (It is amazing; I'll have to fight Draco for the toilet though. He can have the bush). Your things have already been brought up, good luck!"  
  
Dumbledore swept past us, and out the door.  
  
"Good luck!" mimicked Draco." I can't believe there is only one bed, which I have to share with you."  
  
"I bagsie the bed. You can have the sofa."  
  
"What? That's not fair! I'd rather sleep in the same bed."  
  
"Fine. Sleep in the same bed." I noticed this twinkle in his eyes." You'd better not try anything, not till we're married, anyway."  
  
"Why not? We're engaged, we don't need to go that far, but we could go a little further. We are both sharing the same bed after all."  
  
"Whatever." I walked to the library and actually found a book about Tri- dresa's, YES!  
  
~ After dinner ~  
  
I looked at Draco reading a book in the only sofa in the Sitting room. He looks so sweet when he isn't smirking. Or sneering.  
  
I sat down next to him, when he put his arm round me. I yawned and snuggled up next to him, and fell asleep. Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.  
  
shewhodares - Yeah, her friends are Mandy Broklehurst, and Lisa Turpin. I'm glad someone else thinks that Cho and Harry aren't to be. And yeah, they are in the 6th year. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Kitera-Matar - The underlines are where she's put something down in her diary. Which means that she doesn't always change scenes. It just means that she written something down at a different time. Thanks for pointing out that it's confusing. Thanks for reviewing too!  
  
I love you both so much! And to anyone else, please review too! roze x 


	4. Smirking AGAIN?

Thank you for reviewing! I really, really appreciate it, thank you, ALL!  
  
Disclaimer: This fic has been created solely for entertainment purposes. I, roze, take full credit for all improvements in your life commencing as of your reading of this fic and continuing for a reasonable period of time thereafter or until hell freezes over, whichever is longer. I, roze, accept no blame for any trouble you might get into because of same, including but not limited to: grounding, detention, expulsion from school, disfiguring hunting accidents, and the death penalty. You have now been duly warned. Enjoy!  
  
r+r, PLEASE, roze x  
  
The Diary Of Evil  
  
~ Still asleep ~  
  
Rain? Why is it raining? What the hell?  
  
For goodness' sake, I've got to get up now.  
  
"What on earth is going on?" I looked down at myself. I was absolutely soaked. I looked up to see Draco holding an empty bucket. It took a couple of minutes to register.  
  
"You PRAT!" I shrieked and ran after him, the idiot.  
  
He's smirking for god's sake, SMIRKING! After soaking me to the skin, he's smirking? Arggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
~ Thoroughly pissed off ~  
  
Annoying, annoying person. Even though it's an hour later, every time he looks at me, he breaks up into this annoying smirk again.  
  
Here is what I think a day in the life of Draco Malfoy is like:  
  
Morning: Wakes Up  
  
Smirks  
  
Eats Breakfast  
  
Smirks  
  
During lessons, he smirks  
  
Afternoon: Eats lunch  
  
Smirks  
  
During lessons, he smirks  
  
Has a smirking session with Tweedle Dum, and Tweedle Dee.  
  
Evening: Eats dinner  
  
Smirks  
  
Smirks some more  
  
Chucks a bucket of water over someone  
  
Smirks even more  
  
Smirks  
  
Finally goes to bed, and smirks in his sleep.  
  
Honestly, that is what I think he does! Well, I know he does.  
  
He's still smirking, arrogant git!  
  
~ Trying to get to sleep ~  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Is that all you ever do?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Smirk."  
  
"Smirk?"  
  
"Yes, smirk."  
  
"No."  
  
"What else do you do, apart from smirking and sneering?"  
  
"Lots."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"It's three in the morning can't you ask me later?"  
  
"Ah ha! That is all you ever do, you're just avoiding the question!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Tristis?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Is that all you ever do?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Annoy everyone."  
  
"Annoy everyone?"  
  
"Yes, annoy everyone."  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
More silence.  
  
"Tristis?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What does your name mean?"  
  
"Why are you so interested all of a sudden?"  
  
"Just in the mood."  
  
"Just in the mood. Huh. It means, Draco, bitter black in Latin."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes!" I am getting VERY annoyed now.  
  
"Tristis Atratus means bitter black in Latin?"  
  
"That's what I just said, Draco."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"YES! Now SHUT UP!" I yelled.  
  
"Sorry!" He answered sarcastically.  
  
Guess what he did next. Yep, that's right, he smirked.  
  
~ At 6 o'clock in the morning ~  
  
He's smirking in his flipping sleep!  
  
~ Later on, can't be bothered to check the time ~  
  
I can't believe it. He's still smirking.  
  
I can't go to sleep, everywhere I look, he's smirking.  
  
I think I'm going mad. All thanks to the all-time smirking champion sleeping next to me.  
  
Please r+r. Can anyone tell me how to get the underlines and stuff up? I would be really happy. roze x.  
  
P.s. thanx to Kitera-Matar and shewhodares too! 


	5. I hate Draco Natrix Malfoy

Thanx to all of my loyal friends: Book worm, dumb blonde, 'hair!' and to Kitera Matar, and shewhodares. I haven't updated for yonks because our floppy disk drive broke, and this chapter was on the floppy disk. I'm reeeeeeeeeeally sorry, folks. Really.  
  
Disclaimer: This fic has been created solely for entertainment purposes. I, roze, take full credit for all improvements in your life commencing as of your reading of this fic and continuing for a reasonable period of time thereafter or until hell freezes over, whichever is longer. I, roze, accept no blame for any trouble you might get into because of same, including but not limited to: grounding, detention, expulsion from school, disfiguring hunting accidents, and the death penalty. You have now been duly warned. Enjoy!  
  
r+r, PLEASE, roze x  
  
The Diary Of Evil  
  
~ At breakfast in the hall ~  
  
Bloody hell, he's still smirking from the other-side of the flipping room. Urgh. Stop SMIRKING!!!!!!!!  
  
"Guess what??" asked Lisa.  
  
I yawned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Harry's dumped Cho!"  
  
I yelled "AT LAST!" and had the whole hall look at me weirdly.  
  
"Stop looking at me like that, freak-heads."  
  
They wouldn't stop looking at me like that. Then I realised they were (at least the boys were) staring at my breasts. "Get on and eat." They wouldn't. "NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!" They started to eat.  
  
Why were they staring at my breasts? Christ.  
  
"Uh, Tris? Did you want Harry and Cho to split?"  
  
"Yes." I replied bluntly.  
  
"Oh."  
  
~ Just come out of the hellhole that is Transfiguration ~  
  
It's after lunch, and everyone is still staring at my chest. WHY??????????????????????????????????????????????????????? I asked Lisa and she didn't know why either. I've got to ask Mandy.  
  
~ Just a little bit angry ~  
  
I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate Draco Malfoy.  
  
He is a prick. He is a smarmy git. He is a twat. He is a prat. I hate him.  
  
I hate Draco Malfoy.  
  
I hate Draco Malfoy.  
  
I hate Draco Malfoy.  
  
I hate Draco Malfoy.  
  
I hate Draco Malfoy.  
  
I hate Draco Malfoy.  
  
I hate Draco Malfoy.  
  
I hate Draco Malfoy.  
  
I hate Draco Malfoy.  
  
I hate Draco Malfoy.  
  
I hate Draco Malfoy.  
  
I hate Draco Malfoy.  
  
I hate Draco Malfoy.  
  
I hate Draco Malfoy.  
  
I hate Draco Malfoy.  
  
I hate Draco Malfoy.  
  
I hate Draco Malfoy.  
  
I hate Draco Malfoy.  
  
I hate Draco Malfoy.  
  
I hate Draco Malfoy.  
  
I hate Draco Malfoy.  
  
I hate Draco Malfoy.  
  
I hate Draco Malfoy.  
  
I hate Draco Malfoy.  
  
I hate Draco Malfoy.  
  
I hate Draco Malfoy.  
  
I hate Draco Malfoy.  
  
I hate Draco Malfoy.  
  
He is bloody gorgeous.  
  
I hate Draco Malfoy.  
  
I hate Draco Malfoy.  
  
I hate Draco Malfoy.  
  
I hate Draco Malfoy.  
  
I hate Draco Malfoy.  
  
He smirks too much I hate Draco Malfoy.  
  
I hate Draco Malfoy.  
  
I hate Draco Malfoy.  
  
I hate Draco Malfoy.  
  
I hate Draco Malfoy.  
  
I hate Draco Malfoy.  
  
I hate Draco Malfoy.  
  
Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Why is Tristis so mad at Malfoy? Review and then, and only then, do you get told why. Find out in the next instalment of 'The Diary Of Evil'. plz r+r, roze x 


	6. How could you?

Thank you, thank you, loyal reviewers. I know the last chapter was full of 'I hate Draco Malfoy' 's, but many of you complain about the length, so I thought I'd make it longer, at the same time as expressing how angry Tristis was. Thank you to freakanature for noticing this. Oh my god, I'm beginning to sound posh! Not good, not good, I'd better get on with the story. Plz r+r again!  
  
Disclaimer: This fic has been created solely for entertainment purposes. I, roze, take full credit for all improvements in your life commencing as of your reading of this fic and continuing for a reasonable period of time thereafter or until hell freezes over, whichever is longer. I, roze, accept no blame for any trouble you might get into because of same, including but not limited to: grounding, detention, expulsion from school, disfiguring hunting accidents, and the death penalty. You have now been duly warned. Enjoy!  
  
r+r, PLEASE, roze x  
  
The Diary Of Evil  
  
~Thinking of revenge~  
  
How could he? How could he? How could he tell the whole of his darn, stupid house what bra size I was? How? Being a motor mouth, that's how. Being ignorant, that's how. Being annoying, that's-  
  
"What did you do that for?" I asked as soon as I saw the stupid, stupid smirkaholic.  
  
"Do what?" He asked innocently.  
  
"You know exactly what I mean."  
  
"Well, you'd better tell me, because I don't."  
  
" Did you know that right this second I absolutely hate you?"  
  
"I don't see why you do."  
  
"Oh, just SHUT UP! You know you 'accidentally' let slip what my bra size was."  
  
"Oh, that, well-"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Well, y'know-"  
  
" I know what?"  
  
"Well, just a bit of harmless fun-"  
  
" FUN? You call humiliation FUN?"  
  
"Well, not exactly-"  
  
"Well, what then?"  
  
"Look, I'm really sorry-"  
  
"You're not sorry enough, I'm afraid."  
  
"But I'm really, really, really-"  
  
"Not sorry at all."  
  
"I am!"  
  
"Sure. Good night." Then I stalked to our bedroom, and put a charm on it so he couldn't follow me. Pretty ingenious really.  
  
~At breakfast~  
  
Draco's late this morning. I wonder why? Never-mind, its payback time.  
  
I walked over to the Gryffindor table (which I don't usually do) and looked for the 'inseparable ones'. I stooped down to where they were.  
  
"Hi Parvati, hi Lavender."  
  
"Hi Tristis." They chorused. I swear Parvati is more like Lavender than Padma.  
  
"I've got some gossip for you two, as I know it's what you live for."  
  
They both grew wide grins on their faces. "Ooooh, what gossip?"  
  
"Well, I've just begun noticing, really, but Draco's been taking a ruler in the bathroom with him every morning."  
  
They gasped animatedly. "Really?" they looked at each other. "Are you sure?" their heads swivelled back to me.  
  
"Of course I'm sure. Just don't tell anyone will you?" They shook their heads. "Good, and PLEASE don't tell anyone."  
  
As I stood back up, I caught Harry's eye. He winked, as he obviously heard me. I winked back, but as soon as I turned around; the first thing I saw was a fuming face, which belonged to no other, than Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Go. Back. To. Room." He managed to bring out.  
  
"Why? I haven't eaten yet."  
  
"Stupid. Charm. No. Clean. Clothes. GO!"  
  
"Ok, ok, chill. Sheesh, get some more sleep tonight." That just made him angrier. Oh well.  
  
Just I was about to leave, the whole of the middle of the Gryffindor table was laughing.  
  
"What are they laughing about? What were you doing there anyway?"  
  
"Oh, just telling them a joke that that's all." A joke that's on you!  
  
"Well, hurry up. Or you'll have no food this morning."  
  
"Bloody hell."  
  
Please r+r, roze x. 


	7. The detention I have been waiting for!

Oh My God! 24 reviews! That's the largest amount I've ever had! Sorry about the long wait, but I've got 3 other stories to keep going too. Thank you so much to those of you who are reviewing. I don't know what I'd do without you. *Sniff * Well, I 'd better get on with this story. Plz r+r!  
  
Disclaimer: This fic has been created solely for entertainment purposes. I, roze, take full credit for all improvements in your life commencing as of your reading of this fic and continuing for a reasonable period of time thereafter or until hell freezes over, whichever is longer. I, roze, accept no blame for any trouble you might get into because of same, including but not limited to: grounding, detention, expulsion from school, disfiguring hunting accidents, and the death penalty. You have now been duly warned. Enjoy!  
  
r+r, PLEASE, roze x  
  
The Diary Of Evil  
  
~Being dragged into my 'flat' by my fuming boyfriend~  
  
"Draco, let me go!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Silence. Well, there was till he grunted, and pointed me into the direction of the charmed door.  
  
"I don't see what the big deal is anyway. Your clothes are fine."  
  
"Do it."  
  
"Fine." I muttered the spell under my breath, and the door clicked. Draco rushed in, and shut the door behind him.  
  
~Gulping down breakfast~  
  
I have only got 2 minutes before the lessons begin. I think I can just about eat all of the food in front of me (a burnt pancake). Great selection, I must say so my self. Enough to feed a pigeon on. May I remind those of you who haven't been reading properly, I am NOT a pigeon.  
  
I'm going to starve. Maybe I can sneak a chocolate frog into Divination. I don't know why I do the ridiculous lesson, but I do, and that's that.  
  
~Divination~  
  
Ever since I said Divination was stupid, pointless, and pathetic to Professor Trelawney, she's been giving me the evils, and predicting my torturous life in every lesson.  
  
2 weeks ago, we were doing tealeaves. According to Professor Trelawney, I am never going to have a happy life, and will never marry. Earth to Trelawney, I AM getting married, whether I want to or not. Does she honestly think I'm going to believe her?  
  
The next lesson, we were using crystal balls. Of course, it yet again said that I was never going to enjoy life, as my inner eye was clouded over. Personally, I think the last bit is true, and I don't care. Like I said, it's just stupid.  
  
This lesson it's: "Your aura is a depressing grey, Ms. Riddle."  
  
"Is it?"  
  
"Yes, it is most unusual to have such a mournful, troubled aura. Your life will end soon, Ms. Riddle. Most soon."  
  
"Oh. Shame."  
  
Then Padma interrupted. She was one of the two people who got the hang of this aura stuff. "Professor, Tristis's aura is purple. Not grey, as you say it is. Her aura is honest, and uplifting. Although it is slightly downcast, it's nothing to worry about."  
  
Professor Trelawney ignored her, and floated towards Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, and Michael Corner. It was while she was concentrating on someone else, when I ate my Chocolate frog, not realising Jenny Clarkson, the class suck-up, watching me.  
  
"Professor! Oh, Professor!" she yelled waving her arm about, nearly knocking Mandy out, as she was getting back from the toilets, "Professor," she said, calming down once she got Trelawney's attention. "Tristis is eating, Professor! I saw her with my own eyes!"  
  
I, of course, passed the chocolate to Padma, who hid it under her robe. After all, divination was Padma's best subject, and Professor Trelawney would not class her as a suspect. She had moved to the other side of the room, just in case.  
  
"Turn your pockets out, Riddle." She said, blatantly.  
  
I turned them out. Old bits of parchment with notes on fluttered out of my pockets, along with bits of wrapper from sweets I had eaten 2 months ago.  
  
"See, professor! See!" cried the suck-up, jumping up and down.  
  
"There is no evidence that I ate anything this lesson though, is there?"  
  
"That is enough evidence, as far as I am concerned."  
  
"What?" I was not the only person who was completely shocked. Michael, Terry, Ant, Padma, Mandy, Lisa, Harry, Charlotte, Sam, Lizzie, Hilary, Jade, Jason, and Kerry were all absolutely shocked.  
  
Trelawney, was going to punish me. I would be the first person in the history of her teaching, to get a detention from her. GREAT! I've been dreaming of this day.  
  
Trelawney began snapping at everyone individually. "Corner! Boot! Goldstein! I will get back to you! Patil! Brocklehurst! Turpin! Get on with your work! Biggs, how many times do I need to tell you? You do NOT try to eat the aura around you." Poor Harry. He could obviously see the auras but didn't want to get extra work, so decided to see whether auras were edible. "Glasse! Concentrate! Nott! Stop gossiping!" Sam? Stop gossiping? I don't think so. He's probably trying to get information from Charlotte Glasse about her ex. "McFarland! Jones! Masters! This is not a chat room! Biggs! Smith! Keep your flirting outside of this room!" there were a couple of sniggers at that, as Jason and Kerry blushed furiously. "Riddle! Stay behind after class!"  
  
That's what I call stress.  
  
Will Tristis get the detention of her dreams? Well, review, and you might just find out! roze x  
  
I would like to say thank you to:  
  
Kitera-Matar - thanks  
  
Lydia1- update your own stories more often!  
  
Shewhodares - thanks so much!  
  
Mrs. C Simpson - i.e. Stacey  
  
Freakanature and friend - I'm glad you like it so much!  
  
Maia4ever - I'm thinking about it.  
  
Nat - thank you!  
  
Layla - I like your name!  
  
DarkSlytherinAngel - I will read them, but not straight away, because I'm moving house soon  
  
Loz7 - I haven't heard from you for ages! What's happened?  
  
HP4ever - thank you too! 


	8. Whoops

I could think up a million excuses, but I'm not going to. Yes, I moved house, yes I changed schools, but I put this story on hold without telling you guys. What can I say, but SORRY. I am so, so, so, so sorry. * Dodges vegetables and fruit thrown by previous readers* Sorry!  
  
Disclaimer: This fic has been created solely for entertainment purposes. I, roze, take full credit for all improvements in your life commencing as of your reading of this fic and continuing for a reasonable period of time thereafter or until hell freezes over, whichever is longer. I, roze, accept no blame for any trouble you might get into because of same, including but not limited to: grounding, detention, expulsion from school, disfiguring hunting accidents, and the death penalty. You have now been duly warned. Enjoy!  
  
r+r, PLEASE, roze x  
  
The Diary Of Evil  
  
~Divination Detention~  
  
This is so so so so boring. You could die in here, and no one would notice. Professor Trelawney just grunted, and pointed at a squishy chair. So I sat on it. And she left. So, here I am, sitting. Just sitting. Missing valuable gossip time. And sitting.  
  
"Enjoying detention, Riddle?" I looked up to see 'it'. Also known as Draco.  
  
I ignored him.  
  
"Fun isn't it? Almost as fun as being locked out of your bedroom." He smirked.  
  
"It was just something called revenge, Draco."  
  
"Revenge, eh? Tell me about this word, revenge. What does it mean?" He asked, sitting on the squishier chair next to me.  
  
I swivelled round, to ignore him.  
  
"Not very helpful to those who need it, are you? I hope you're not going to be like that when we have children."  
  
"We are not going to have children, Drake." I said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Oh yes we are. It's that, or-" he made a slitting gesture with his hands across his neck. "No magic, just pure menace."  
  
I began to get worried. He isn't usually that evil.  
  
"Dray-" I stopped. "Oh ha ha. Very funny. I'm wetting my pants with laughter. Ha ha."  
  
Smirk-fest just raised eyebrow. "What?"  
  
"Hoo hoo hoo. Ha ha ha. Hee hee hee. Woo, stop it Dray, you're killing me. hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha."  
  
"Tristis, are you feeling ok?"  
  
"Who? Me? I feel absolutely fantastic. Over the moon, ahahahahahahaha."  
  
"Tris, I think you should go to bed. Have a lie-down."  
  
"You have got to be joking! I'm having the time of my life, aheeheeheeheehee. Besides, I'm in detention, where am I supposed to go? Hahahahahaha"  
  
"Tris, you are really scaring me now. Stop it."  
  
"Good, I'm glad you now know how I feel when you bluff."  
  
"Why, you-" He lunged at me, tickling me. Ok, I'll admit it; I am very, very, very ticklish.  
  
It's at times like this when Drake's all right, although this happens very rarely.  
  
When he finally stopped tickling, he leaned towards me and kissed me. I kissed him back. And, you know.  
  
At least we were until I noticed Professor Trelawney standing in the doorway.  
  
Whoops.  
  
I know I am not worthy of ANY reviews, but please. Even 1 would be nice, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease? roze x 


End file.
